Manly Love
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Simply two, sweaty, testosterone filled men indulging in each other and loving every minute of it...even if one has to get their butt kicked.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Bleach" belong solely to Tite Kubo. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this entry.

Author's Note: This has been bothering me for a very, very long time. As a writer I feel that I have to at least dabble in other forms of writing. If girls are willing to write yuri then I'll take the plunge and try my hand at yaoi. There's a first for everything and this is my first one. Hopefully it doesn't bomb. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

They were at it again.

Both were locked tightly at the lips each growling and pushing each other in a fight for dominance. The two of them, if looked at first glance, would be considered the stereotypical man. Both had bodies chiseled out of marble formed by intense training and each bore a stubborn, tough guy attitude that would scream testosterone.

The hands were rough and calloused and the smell was straight out of a gym locker room. It was not pleasant, it was not pretty and it certainly wasn't effeminate.

Yet when these two men gazed at each other's eyes there came a carnal feeling; a basal, prehistoric instinct that seemed to drive away all rational thought from each other's minds. If one could only hear them without having any sight of the two men while they indulged in each other one would think that these men were animals, gibbering madly and growling with an intent to intimidate.

Ichigo Kurosaki was hardly aware when he had started to become like this, to desire the flesh of a man just as strongly as that of a woman. And as the blond haired teenager looked down at his partner Ichigo could not help but wonder why he couldn't chose a more docile, effeminate man...like Hanataro or that cute boy from squad 12, Rin.

But no instead Ichigo had to choose someone who would be just as stubborn and crass as he was.

"Hey dumbass what the hell are you waiting for? Blow me before I force you to gag on my zanpakto."

Ichigo could not help but roll his eyes as he stared down harshly at the red haired man issuing the threat.

Renji Abarai was an impressive specimen indeed.

For one he had the body of a pro weight lifter. His pectorals were large and well defined creating a distinctive ridge on the top that served to seperate his chest from his clavicle. Likewise the bottom portion was of the same nature and it was very easy to distinguish his chest from his diaphram and solar plexus, which in itself was ripped enough to wash your laundry on.

His arms were large and brawny easily between eighteen and twenty inches around the bicep. His forearms looked as if stone plates under his skin the result of his wielding his heavy zanpakto, Zabimaru.

To make this rather intimidating figure even more formidable was the fact that the entirety of his upper body was covered in tattoos. He suddenly went from looking powerful to downright lethal, the kind of man who was not to be trifled with and would kill you in a moment's notice if he felt inclined to do so.

Anyone who would have thought that Renji Abarai would indulge himself in other men would have been thought of as crazy; a blind heretic who clearly did not see that a man like Renji couldn't possibly be gay. Gay men were soft, effeminate, and push overs who were willing to be dominated. Renji was not soft, he certainly wasn't effeminate and the only thing he would be pushing was his sword right up your guts.

But as the old saying goes, 'Never judge a book by its cover.'

The fact of the matter was that Renji was lonely. He constantly sought out the love and attention of his childhood friend, Rukia Kuchiki. He was hopelessly in love with her and did anything he could to make her realize that.

Perhaps it should have been guessed that since her level of status had been elevated greatly due to being adopted into the Kuchiki clan that she would forever now be beyond his reach, even if he were to become the captain commander himself.

Yet Renji refused to see that. He deluded himself into thinking that Rukia would have a change of heart, that she would neglect her obligations as a noble and perhaps see that he truly loved her.

It only made Rukia's marriage to a neighboring nobleman all the harder to bear. To think that such a pompous, _girly man_ could possibly have the right to marry Rukia only by virtue of his fortune made Renji's nearly scream out in fury. It was not fair.

It was he who had been with her since the beginning, he who pushed her to better her future.

Most of all it was he who had been integral in saving her life when she was unjustly sent for execution all those years ago.

This rich brat only had to say his name and hold out a bag of gold and Rukia was all his.

With that said Renji soon sorted out his emotional problems like most men do...getting shit-faced.

At some point during his drunken stupor he found, to his surprise, Ichigo Kurosaki getting drunk as well. The two spoke and understood that they had something in common.

Both had loved Rukia and were both rejected.

And as Ichigo started to rant as to how it was so terribly unfair, that it wasn't right Renji could relate to him and his pain.

Renji knew firsthand just how much shit Ichigo put himself through to save Rukia's life. From nearly rising from the dead and quickly defeating seated officers and vice captains left and right to make sure his goal was attained. He even went so far as to push his body and soul to the limits forcing himself to learn bankai just so that he would have the power to save the woman he loved.

Renji understood because he did the same. He put his everything into trying to save Rukia once he realized just how unjust her execution really was.

Sometime during their pity party they found themselves within Renji's dwelling and, drunk as they were, proceeded to release their frustrations out on each other.

First it was a spar which soon went wrong and turned into a fist fight. At one point Ichigo got suckered punched hard by Renji and landed on the ground with a thud, looking unusually vulnerable and helpless in his drunken state.

At that sight something snapped from within Renji and at once he kissed Ichigo harshly on the lips. To the red-head's surprise Ichigo did not resist but instead growled loudly as he soon attempted to assert himself as the dominant one.

So this was how it all happened and this was how Renji saw Ichigo as the blond teenager eyed him dangerously with a grin in his eyes.

"You force me to gag on your zanpakto? As if Renji. You'll be on the ground crying like a little girl before you have the chance." replied Ichigo.

Renji found himself grinning in return.

This is why he felt such a friendship with Ichigo. Both were unreserved and brutal and nothing was going to change them. They did not have to put masks when they were around each other.

"Wanna bet Strawberry bitch? We can take this outside right now and throw it down if that's what it takes for you to blow me." retorted Renji with an equally maniacal grin.

The tension in the air was palpable at this point and it felt that at any moment something drastic was going to happen.

However the tension soon died as Ichigo softened his look and immediately started to bend down towards Renji's meat stack.

"Just be glad that I'm in a good mood today Renji and am willing to humor you. Next time you'll get yours." said Ichigo as he soon placed his mouth around the top of Renji's cock.

Renji growled in satisfaction and soon lay his head back and relaxed as Ichigo started to suck him off.

Yes these little spats of dominance were a common occurrence when these two would bed each other. Sometimes Ichigo would win other times Renji would.

Ichigo himself was not a slacker.

Though not as robust as his red headed friend his body was even more cut and defined. His muscles were so tightly packed and cut that it looked like his body was made of stone. The arms, while slender, were wrought together with sinews of tough, stringy muscle that felt like metal wire.

His hands were large for his arms and Ichigo had what one would call a 'power grip.' He could easily make anyone beg for mercy if he squeezed their hands, or, in this case, as he started to jack Renji off, make his friend howl with pleasure.

As Renji had his tattoos Ichigo had his scars.

That's not to say that Renji didn't have scars, he had them alright, but they were subdued by the presence of his tattoos.

Not with Ichigo.

As the teenager continued to suck off Renji the red headed man passed his fingers, first through the coarse hair and soon down the back of his friend. There he could feel every crevice, every scar that crossed to and fro around the boy's body. There were literally highways of them and the one's on his shoulders, Renji smiled, were created by him personally.

Each of these scars had a story to tell and one only needed to look at Ichigo's body to realize that when things went to shit Ichigo never backed down.

Except today as he was playing at being the bitch, sucking on Renji's milk rod as if it were the tastiest Popsicle on the planet.

And Renji loved every minute of it.

He had his fair share of broads of course but when it came to giving him a blow he always felt that they were too squeamish, too afraid to really do anything or didn't even know what the hell they were doing.

But Ichigo, being a man himself, knew exactly how to play with Renji's phallus to make it pop up and strain for more attention.

He would use his teeth to grind at the foreskin, scraping up and down and then go at the very tip, where the center of nerves collected about the foreskin and urethra were at their most concentrated, and would very casually nibble on it, never failing to make the red-head jerk in both pleasure and surprise.

All the while he would caress the man's cream factories, rolling them about with his hands and occasionally rubbing them together. This drew hisses from Renji but Ichigo knew that the man was a sadist. He enjoyed having some pain with his pleasure.

And before Renji knew it Ichigo was done though Renji had not yet ejaculated yet.

"What the hell? Why did you stop?" barked Renji harshly.

"It's your turn to play bitch or do I have to make you?" challenged Ichigo.

Renji snorted and almost wanted to take Ichigo on and force the young man to make him submit. But Renji had come back from a long day at work and was tired and wanted to relax. The thought of fighting did not seem appealing at the moment.

"Alright alright don't get your panties in a bunch berry breath." snarled Renji as he got up from his prone position in his bed, allowing Ichigo to lie down and Renji then proceeded to service Ichigo.

Ichigo's cock was long and slender, about a good seven inches while Renji was only five inches but robust and stocky.

Renji didn't have a technique or anything but it was enough to make Ichigo groan in pleasure.

The young man always felt that Renji was perhaps a bit too rough but then again he preferred that to no blow job at all. Ichigo had his fling here and there and, as much as he regretted saying it, had something of a friends with benefits relationship with Orihime.

Ichigo knew that the girl was crushing on him but his heart belonged to Rukia. Even so Ichigo could never say no to her and the times that Orihime would initiate contact with him he would not stop her, at least not anymore.

The blonde teenager knew that Orihime wanted him to herself just for those few hours, to believe that they were truly together.

But Ichigo did not feel that way about her but would still be there if she wanted him to.

However she was not apt to oral and hardly ever gave him a blowjob even when he had no problem servicing her. He did not blame her nor rebuke her for this but still he always did feel that something was missing whenever they indulged each other.

Yet Renji had no problem getting down and dirty. He bobbed his head up and down like a piston and Ichigo could feel the hot breath nearly burning the foreskin off his dick.

And like Ichigo Renji liked to use his teeth, even to the point of pulling at the foreskin at the end. Often times Ichigo did not know whether to cry out in either pain or pleasure.

Just as Ichigo felt that he was going to release himself he suddenly felt his dick meet cold air and at once he felt goosebumps go all over his body. He scowled as he looked over at Renji, seeing the older man grinning.

"Got you back Ichigo." said Renji in delight at leaving Ichigo with a terrible case of blue balls.

Ichigo soon grinned back as he flipped off the bed and landed on his feet.

"So who's riding today?" asked Ichigo.

"You would naturally." replied Renji with a cocky sneer.

"As if limp dick." retorted Ichigo harshly.

"Well if you are going to PMS about it then how's 'bout we go out back and get in a couple of rounds. First one to get their ass kicked plays bitch!" challenged Renji.

"I thought you would never ask!"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes I know it is not the typical yaoi that girls tend to write about but really I don't see either Ichigo or Renji as bitches so I thought that this was a good way to resolve that issue. Have them duke it out and whoever wins well...is dominant that night. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that though I doubt I will ever write a yaoi again :/


End file.
